


There's a Snake in my ...boot

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Remus messes with the other sides, Swearing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: That very last second in the end card of Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts and because everything can be gayer - it's why this fandom exists.But note there is bad language in this.





	There's a Snake in my ...boot

Now that Thomas had become aware of him, it seemed Remus had more freedom to spout random nonsense at the other sides, even when they weren’t making a video.

This frustrated Virgil, Patton and Roman to no end because they were still having difficulty dealing with him, no matter how much Logan assured them that the nonsense he talked about had no meaning.

Except;

“There’s a snake in my butt!” said Remus to no one in particular, interrupting the others Disney movie marathon.

The others groaned at the disturbing imagery. “Augh gross.” “Shut up or go away.” “…that’s animal cruelty.”

Remus smirked at the others discomfort when suddenly from somewhere at the other end of the house Deceit yelled, “MY NAME’S _DECEIT_ , NOT SNAKE!”

Virgil yelled back “YOUR NAME ISN’T DECEIT IT’S – wait – WHAT?!?” Virgil’s head whipped back to look at Remus so fast he thinks he might have gotten whiplash.

Remus giggled.

“Don’t fucking school girl giggle to that as a response! Remus what the fuck?” shouted Virgil.

“Virgil language!” shouted Patton.

“Oh sorry Patton. Ahem. I mean. WHAT THE ACUTAL FUCK?”


End file.
